This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Nutrition related research including antioxidants, Insulin Growth Factor [unreadable]1, and other nutrients on exercise performance and prevention of disease. Research on "sprint fitness." The purpose is to determine the effectiveness of exercise thirty minutes for three days per week in three weeks. The study will be conducted as part of Mr. Scholten's doctoral thesis work at South Dakota State University. Students at USF will assist with the literature investigation, data analysis, and interpretation only.